penguintvfandomcom-20200215-history
The National Finster Television Broadcasting
Finster TV (formerly called The National Finster Television Broadcasting and shortened to the NFTB) is a British TV channel in Club Penguin founded in 2008 by Finlay Marron (known as Finlay Does Potatoes, Finster or just Fin). In 2013, it was renamed Finster TV. It is aimed at penguins ages newborn and up, meaning any age can watch it. It is aired 6:30 AM - 9:00 PM. The first show to air on it was "The Penguin Who Sits On The Potty" and the first movie to air on it was "House Of The Dead". It has 3 mascots; Finster, Cyber and Sassy. It is aired on channel 2 (not HD) and channel 3 (HD). Programming Finlay Jr (6:30 a.m - 9:00 a.m) (for kids age newborn-6) * New Music Videos for Pookies * Teddy Town * Elmo * Miles from Tomorrowland * Bunny Barn * Pookie Playhouse * Barney Finlay 4Kids (9:00 a.m - 12:06 p.m) (for pookies age 6-9) * The Penguin Who Sits On The Potty * The Pookie Who Ate Poisoned Pasta * The Penguin Village Problems (discontinued show, but old episodes still play) * Finlay's Funny Videos Of The Week * How To be Cool! * The Skater Bros Finlay Tweens (12:06 p.m - 3:30 p.m) (for tweenagers age 9-12) In the middle of the final show of Finlay 4Kids, The Skater Bros will pause and a box will appear on the screen will a skull and cross bones on it saying "WARNING: IF YOU HAVE POOKIES THEN SEND THEM OUT THE ROOM, CHANGE THE CHANNEL OR TURN OFF YOUR TV THIS INSTANT. KID FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END. VIEWER DESCRIPTION ADVISED." 'with scary music playing quietly. Then, The Skater Bros will resume. After it ends, the Finster 4Kids mascots will say goodbye and the same box, except the text is bolder, bigger and warping, the skull and cross bones has red eyes, it has a different font and the text says '"FINAL WARNING!!! KID FRIENDLY SHOWS ARE ABOUT TO END" TV shows * Totally Drama: The Island * The CP X-Factor * iCindy * Smosh - The TV Series * 20 Must Watch YouTube Vids * Call Of Duty Champion Ship * Football * Ice Hockey * The Penguin Village Problems * Selfies Suck! * Screw You, Sandy! Finlay's Teen Hangout (3:30 p.m - 7:00 p.m) (for teens age 11-19) * Selfies R Cool - Selfie Winner Of The Week * Finlay Newsround * How To Be Better Than PewDiePie * How To Get A Girlfriend * How To Get A Boyfriend * Don't Kiss In Public (A show for preps) * Best Vines Of The Year * A Day In The Life Of Finlay Finlay's Adult Time (7:00 p.m - 6:30 a.m) (for people age 20+) * Family Gal * Just an Ordinary TV Show * Get The Hell Off My Property! * Toby's Talk Time * Teddy Town, Bunny Barn or Elmo? * Parent's Problems * Das Bimpsons * Canadian Dad * North Park * Bollyoaks * Northenders * The Only Way Is CP * How To Not Be A Bitch * Don't Crap On The Rug, Rufus! * Arf * Don't Kiss In Front Of Your Pookie(s) (a show for mumus and dadas in love) * Teen Mom Finlay's Movie Night (random) (for all ages) * The Pookie Movie * Pookies 2 Rave * Smosh - The Movie * Skyfall * Spectre * Das Bimpsons D'Movie * Smiley * It * House of the Dead * Techno's Smashin' Adventure! * Magical Mermaids - Trouble In Mermaid Village * Addysen and Paragon * Melanie Aragon, Pookie of the Future Logos Finlay1.png|The first logo used. Used from 2008 - 2011. Croo.jpg|The second logo (2011 - 2016) Category:Channels Category:Channels aimed at all Ages Category:Awesome Category:Cool